


An Afternoon in New Mexico

by Chaerring



Series: Chance Meetings [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Darcy is a high schooler, Gen, Secretly everyone in New Mexico roots for the green guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy had seen the news and the huge green jumping man flinging himself about the desert, destroying helicopters and tanks because the US government didn't know when to throw some other sort of solution at a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon in New Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Also, Darcy's opinion of our armed forces does not reflect mine. I have the greatest respect for the men and women who volunteer to keep us safe.
> 
> Thanks again to TheGreatSporkWielder for beta-ing! And Coffeebuddha as well for helping me with my dismal math.

Darcy loved visiting her grandmother and her hunting ranch. She tried to do so every break from school she got. Christmas was easy, because the whole family drove out to her grandmother's property in the middle of nowhere. Spring break was harder because her little car wasn't in good enough condition to drive the handful of hours it took to get out as far as her grandma lived, but if her dad had the time off, he would take her. Summer was easier, too, because it was simply a matter of when her dad had off, and being packed and ready to go when he could take her. The only problem with going all the way to the middle of nowhere on her grandma's land was cell reception. There was only one place where Darcy could get reception on her cell phone and that was sitting on the fence on the most western side of her grandma's ranch.

Darcy didn't mind it, though. She only really used her cell phone to check in with her friends once a week. To call her dad, it was easy enough to use her grandma's land line. She enjoyed the walk out to the fence and used it as an opportunity to think and plan as much as she ever did. The western side of the ranch was the quieter, flatter side. All the hunter's boxes and the forested land were on the east side, so Darcy had pretty much a mile of space to herself to wander in before she made it to her destination. 

It was on one such trek to the cell spot when Darcy met the Hulk. 

Darcy's grandma wasn't too big on advanced technology, but she loved her granddaughter and needed to make money off the businessmen hunters who rented places on her ranch, so she had an internet hook up and cable. Therefore, Darcy had seen the news and the huge green jumping man flinging himself about the desert, destroying helicopters and tanks because the US government didn't know when to throw some other sort of solution at a problem. She knew what was going on a couple hundred miles away from her. She just didn't realize how far the distances he was jumping actually were.

It kind of hit home when he landed close enough to shake her off her feet and made her drop her phone.

**"Water?"**

She gaped at him for a moment. Okay, more than a moment. She couldn't help herself. Estimating roughly, she bet ten of her could fit inside of him. It took a full two minutes for her to realize he had been asking her a question.

"Um, you're thirsty?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she felt like an idiot.

"Yeah, of course you are. Smashing up all those vehicles in a desert would do that......."

She thought for a moment. Grandma wouldn't like her taking him to drink out of the hose, but there was a river on the north side of the ranch property.

"There's a river um....that way, on the North side? About half a mile behind the big house. Probably too close for you to jump? You'll want to walk around this side though, on the West of the property, inside the fence. Grandma won't call anyone on you if she catches you from the house and I won't either, but I can't promise about the hunters. They should all be out on the East side."

Suddenly, he stepped forward and reached for her. She held her breath, but all he did was stick his huge hands under her arms and lift her gently to her feet. Then he patted her head.

**"Hulk thanks you, pretty girl."**

"Darcy. My name's Darcy."

He nodded.

**"Darcy."**

And then he walked away in the direction she had pointed.

Tempted as she was to tell everyone she knew about her encounter with the Hulk, Darcy wasn't sure she trusted the government not to be tapping everyone's phone in New Mexico, trying to find the Hulk. So she kept her silence.


End file.
